Basketball Love!
by Sasaki19
Summary: Cuma dari ketidak sengajaan Ino mengambil dan memainkan bola basket milik Gaara. Membuat Ino harus menerjang semua kejadian dan harus memilih diantara Gaara dan Sasuke. -GAAINOSASU -
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Udah lama banget ga nulis – nulis cerita lagi karena saking sibuknya sekolah! Bayangkan aja disaat semuanya hari Sabtu bisa santai pergi kesana kesini tapi aku malah stuck di sekolah karena jadwal sekolah dari hari Senin-Sabtu. Jadi baru dapet colongan waktu sekarang dehh**

**Once again I DO NOT OWN NARUTO – MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - MAROON BASKETBALL LOVE**

Pagi yang seperti biasanya. Bangun di pagi hari, lebih tepatnya di jam 4 pagi, langsung mandi, hairdryer rambut, berpakaian dengan rapih, merapikan buku untuk dibawa ke sekolah, dan berangkat. Yaaaa seperti itulah keseharianku selama SMA ini. Kuakui baru beberapa bulan saja aku masuk di SMA, tapi karena keseharianku sama saja seperti pada saat SMP membuatku sangat teramat jenuh. Bangun pagi padahal badan masih capek, berangkat sekolah dengan bawaan buku yang amat berat sangatlah menyebalkan. Kuharap hari ini agak sedikit berbeda karena akan diadakan demo ekskul di SMA baruku ini, jadi setidaknya jam pelajaran dikurangi banyak untuk mengadakan demo ekskul. Lebih baik daripada harus belajar penuh seharian.

Sekolah baruku ini memang salah satu sekolah yang dibilang perlu perjuangan keras untuk lolos test masuk. Pertama, testnya yang teramat susah dengan level soal yang lebih tinggi daripada sekolah lain. Kedua, mendapat ranking 2 SMA terbaik di seluruh desa. Ketiga, banyak sekali yang berminat untuk masuk sekolah ini sehingga aku harus berjuang melawan sekitar 650 orang untuk lolos test masuk Dn yang di terima hanya sekitar 200 murid saja. Bayangkan saja, 650 orang itu bukanlah jumlah yang sangat sedikit. Untung saja aku lolos karena kakakku pernah menjadi salah satu murid disini sehingga cukup membantu, dan tentu saja karena aku salah satu murid yang pintar. Kakakku selalu mendorongku agar mendapat nilai yang baik, sedangkan kedua orang tuaku lebih memprioritaskan yang penting aku naik kelas, tak peduli nilaiku seperti apa.

Dan disinilah, sampailah aku di Konoha High School. Udara pagi hari di sekolah ini memang sangat sejuk, banyak pohong – pohong rindang dan lebat sehingga menimbulkan kesan hijau alami yang cukup membuat tenang dan sedikit menghilangkan stress. Selain itu sekolahku memiliki luas tanah yang memang sangat luas. Terdapat 3 lapangan luas, yaitu 1 lapangan bola di belakang sekolah, 1 lapangan basket outdoor dan tak jauh dari 1 lapangan basket indoor. Ada juga dinding Wall Climbing yang terletak dekat lapangan basket outdoor. Terdapat sekitar 40 ruang kelas yang lengkap dengan fasilitasnya. Kali ini, demo ekskul diadakan di lapangan basket outdoor karena cuacanya cerah.

Demo ekskul yang pertama adalah Konoha Motorcycle Club. Ini sebenarnya tidak terhitung ekskul, tapi lebih kepada komunitas. Konoha Motorcycle club lebih didominasi oleh laki – laki, mereka menampilkan beberapa tehnik dalam mengemudi yang sangat keren namun cukup ekstrim. Selanjutnya ditampilkan Konoha Dancers. Ini adalah ekskul dance yang terkenal sekali diantara SMA lainnya, dan tentu saja di dominasi oleh para perempuan seksi nan cantik dan juga populer. Dari gossip yang beredar sih, Konoha Dancers hanya merekrut mereka yang eksis, cantik, seksi, dan bertalenta dalam menari yang pasti. Tapi ini menimbulkan kesan bahwa mereka lebih tinggi dari murid lainnya, sehingga dari gossip yang beredar juga, mereka suka bertindak seenaknya yang terkadang membuat orang lain merasa kesal namun tidak berani melawan karena perempuan – perempuan Konoha Dancers juga sangat galak dan berani menindas siapapun yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Setelah melihat beberapa demo ekskul lainnya seperti Science Club, Japanese Club, English Club dan yang lainnya aku merasa bosan sehingga memutuskan untuk pergi mencari makanan ringan bersama dengan Sakura.

Makanan di Konoha High School cukup bisa membuat aku dan Sakura langsung nambah berat badan 1 kg dalam sebulan saja. Terlalu banyak makanan yang sangat enak tapi dijangkau juga oleh anak – anak. Aku dan Sakura bisa saja menghabiskan waktu di kantin daripada di kelas. Namun seringkali banyak guru yang suka mengawasi kantin sehingga sangat sulit untuk colongan tidak mengikuti jam pelajaran.

" Haaaaa Ino! Aku bisa segendut Chouji kalau lama lama disini... tapi aku tidak sanggup juga untuk meninggalkan kantin! " keluh Sakura padaku karena kali ini dia memang membeli makanan sangat banyak, seperti biasanya.

" Sudahlah kau ini bagaimana sih? Kalau sudah tau makan banyak, ya berhenti membeli banyak makanan seperti itu! Bodoh deh! " jawabku dengan ketus pada Sakura yang memang saja selalu mengeluh tapi tetap memakan banyak makanan.

" Ino! Kan sudah kubilang jangan menggunakkan kata bodoh! Rasanya menyebalkan tau dikatain kayak gitu! " Sakura makin cemberut.

" Ya ya terserah kau saja. Tapi memang kenyataankan. "

" Ino menyebalkan kalau memang sedang bete. Huft "

" INOOOO! Kucari kau kemana mana ya! Sebentar lagi akan diadakan demo ekskul basket. Kau mendaftar ekskul basket kan? Katanya demo ekskul basket kali ini itu anak baru melawan kakak kelas! Ayo cepatt! " Seru Tenten dari kejauhan, kebetulan aku dan Tenten sama – sama mendaftar ekskul basket. Aku memang lebih suka sesuatu seperti basket daripada dance ataupun cheers. Aku langsung meninggalkan Sakura dan menyusul Tenten ke lapangan.

Pertandingan basket putra lebih dulu dimulai. Terlihat sekali perbedaan murid baru yaitu kelas X ( re: sepuluh ) dan senior – senior yang sudah kelas XI ( re: 11 ) dan XII ( re: 12 ) . Postur tubuh para senior benar - benar sangat terbentuk seperti six pack dan berotot dan pada saat permainan dimulai, permainannya begitu sangat indah dan cepat sehingga mereka banyak sekali mencetak gol.

Nomor punggung 19. Rambut merah. Postur cukup tinggi sekitar 170-an lebih. Berkulit putih sedikit pucat. Dan memiliki bola mata berwarna Turquoise Eyes. Indah. Menawan. Cowok yang sempurna... ' Siapa dia? ' itulah pertanyaan yang pertama kali muncul di kepalaku. Ingin sekali aku mengetahui dia, namun saat kulihat ia menghampiri seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil dan berambut coklat pendek, membuatku minder entah kenapa. Kurasa perempuan mungil itu adalah pacarnya. ' Baiklah, mari kulupakan lelaki itu. Jangan terpengaruh Ino, ini masih sekolah barumu dan kau masih belum tau apa dan bagaimana isi sesungguhnya dari sekolah ini. ' pikirku dalam hati.

Masa laluku memang buruk. Sebab itu, aku tidak mau gegabah melakukan konyol sehingga masa lalu terulang itu. Pasti tidak enak. Baiklah, sekarang giliranku untuk bermain basket. Akan kutunjukkan kelebihanku kali ini!

Aku bermain dengan enjoy, entah mengapa aku selalu sangat senang dan menikmati saat – saat dimana aku bisa bermain basket. Ini salah satu hal yang bisa membuatku melupakan hal – hal menyebalkan dalam hidup. Basket selalu membuatku merasa puas dan lega. Walaupun memang pada akhirnya membuatku lelah, tapi rasa lelah itu sangat dengan mudah terkalahkan dengan rasa kesenanganku dalam bermain basket.

Tak lama setelahnya, demo ekskul telah berakhir. Cukup menyenangkan hari ini bagiku karena setidaknya ada hal yang membuatku merasa tertarik untuk menjalani hari ini, tentu saja itu permainan basket barusan. Kuputuskan untuk mencari Sakura dan Tenten untuk pulang bersama yang menjadi kebiasaan kita saat SMP.

" Sakuraa Tenten ayo kita pulang sekarang! " Ajakku pada kedua temanku tersebut.

" Maaf Ino, untuk hari ini sajaaa, aku minta Tenten menemaniku pergi ke salah satu mall yang baru di dekat sini, kupikir kau tidak akan mau kan kalau kuajak kesana? Maaf Ino " Ijin Sakura dengan muka agak sedikit merasa bersalah pada Ino karena tidak memberi tau terlebih dahulu.

" Baiklaaah, aku akan pulang terlebih dahulu. Bye Sakura! Bye Tenten! Have Fun There! " Kataku sambil melambaikan tangan kepada mereka berdua. Memang sih, aku paling malas kalau diajak ke mall. Soalnya uangku pas – pasan dan aku mencoba untuk tidak boros apalagi mengikuti gaya anak baru gede jaman sekarang yang apa – apa pergi atau beli ini itu yang tidak penting sama sekali.

Sakura dan Tenteng langsung pergi sehabis membalas salamku pada mereka. Tapi kalau dipikir – pikir ini masih jam 2 siang. Kalau pulang ke rumah sekarang, di rumah pasti sepi. Kakak belum pulang. Lebih baik... Apa ya?

Terlihat ada bola basket lagi nganggur dan tergeletak begitu saja di pinggir lapangan basket. Aku langsung berlari mengambil bola tersebut dan memainkannya seperti biasanya.

" Lihat deh Gaara, menurutmu bagaimana perempuan itu? " Sasuke menyenggol sedikit lengan Gaara yang sedang duduk dipinggir jendela sambil melamun.

" Hm? Perempuan yang mana? " Tanya Gaara cuek, malas menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

" Itu yang lagi main basket. Kayaknya cantik deh. Pake baju pink sama celana basket item. Kayaknya badannya juga mantep deh " Lanjut Sasuke yang berbicara sambil mengarah pada perempuan yang ia maksud adalah Ino sambil menunjukkan senyum liciknya.

" Terserah kau sajalah. Aku tak peduli. " Gaara masih malas menanggapi Sasuke. Begitulah Sasuke, selalu mengincar banyak perempuan yang ia anggap cantik dan seksi, mempermainkannya dan meninggalkannya layaknya perempuan itu boneka Barbie. Gaara bosan dengan Sasuke yang seperti itu, ia selalu mengingatkan Sasuke tapi tak pernah didengarkan, makanya Gaara memilih tidak ikut campur dengan apapun yang Sasuke incar, apalagi karena masalah perempuan.

" Baiklaaaah! Karena kalau dari jauh belum pasti cantik beneran, jadi lebih baik kudatangi saja dia, kalau memang cantik kan bisa diajak kenalan, siapa tau bisa langsung dibawa ke rumah! " Lanjut Sasuke dengan nada iseng.

" Dasar brengsek. "

" Eiittsssss, aku sudah kebal dengan julukanmu padaku ini, mau berapa kali pun kau bilang itu padaku, aku tidak peduliii ~ Byeeee sampai bertemu besok! " Dan Sasuke menghilang dari balik pintu

" Capeknyaaaaaa! Ini sudah jam 4 sore... lebih baik aku ganti baju sekarang dan bergegas pulang! Bola basket ini keren juga deh ngomong – ngomong, warna hitam dengan garis warna merah maroon " Gumamku sambil berjalan menuju toilet untuk berganti baju.

' Merah maroon... Kayak rambut si nomor 19 itu deh! Hahahaha ' pikirku sesaat.

Setelah keluar dari toilet, aku sedikit beristirahat tak jauh dari toilet itu. Kumainkan pelan bola basket baru yang kutemukan tadi.

" Permisi, kurasa bola basket itu milikku. " Terdengar seorang cowok datang menghampiriku.

DIA!

' Bagaimana ini... ' pikirku dengan panik.

" Ehem. Permisi, kurasa bola basket itu milikku. " Cowok tersebut mengulangi perkataannya sekali lagi sekiranya apabila aku tak mendengar perkataannya.

"Ah?! Benarkah? Maaf! A- Aku tidak bermaksud mencurinya! Seriusan! T-Tadi aku lagi bosen terus nemu ini di pinggi lapangan basket depan, jadi kukira kumainkan saja karena tidak ada pemiliknya. Maaf " Kataku sambil sedikit terbata – bata.

" Iya iya tidak apa apa, tenang saja. "

Segera aku lari meninggalkan cowok itu. Walaupun sangat tidak sopan karena sudah berniat mengambil dan sekarang malah meninggalkan si pemilik begitu saja. Tapi tidak apa – apa deh, daripada pingsan di tempat karena salah tingkah kan lebih memalukan.

" Tunggu. "

' Mampus... Kayaknya bakal kena marah sama tuh cowok nih '

" Kau yang tadi bermain basket? Memakai baju warna pink? " Kata si cowok barusan dengan agak sedikit berhati – hati takut salah orang.

" I-Iya... Benar " balasku juga sediki takut, karena bisa saja dia menerorku.

" Kubilang saja. Berhati – hatilah dengan cowok yang bernama Sasuke. " Balasnya dengan cool dan biasa saja.

" Memangnya ada apa? " jawabku mulai penasaran.

" Kamu gak bakal aman. Tapi terserah mau percaya atau gak. " katanya dengan muka serius.

" ... " Aku tidak menjawab apa – apa.

" Begini saja, bola basket ini buatmu, simpan baik – baik. " Cowok itu melemparkan bola basket miliknya kepadaku.

" Baik kak, makasih kak " kataku dengan pelan berusaha untuk lebih sopan dari sebelumnya.

" Gaara. Panggil aku Gaara, dan kau? "

" Ino. Aku Ino! " Kataku dengan senang dan bersemangat.

" Baiklah. Aku duluan, Bye " Dan pergilah cowok ganteng bernama Gaara.

GILAAAAAAAA. Pertama, dia memerhatikan aku. Ditunjukkan dengan dia tau aku pakai baju pink tadi! Kedua, dia ngasih bola basket miliknya untukku! Dan ketiga... dia ngasih tau namanya tanpa aku tanya duluan! Miracle banget! Kata siapa dapetin cowok harus ampe jalan kesana kesini? Yang deket aja ada kok! Dasar Sakura sih terlalu ngebet kepengen aja. Tapi... apa dia cowok baik – baik ya? Atas dasar apa dia ngasih bola basket dan memperingatkanku untuk jangan mempercayai cowok bernama Sasuke? Aneh. Jadi ingin tau yang mana sih Sasuke? Mungki besok di sekolah bisa kucari tau...

_~ Yeah, you can be the greatest, You can be the best, You can be the King Kong banging on your chest. Standing in the hall of fame, And the world's gonna know your name, Cause you burn with the brigthest flame, And the world's gonna know your name, And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame ~_

Terdengar " Hall Of Fame" – The Script ft. Will I Am, suara telfon masuk dari Iphone milik Gaara. Terpampang " Uchiha Sasuke " di layar Iphone miliknya.

" Ya ada apa? "

" Kau dimana? Nebeng dong. Tadi gak sempet ketemu sama cewek cantiknya. Masa dia menghilang begitu saja. " Curhat sedikit si Sasuke.

" Sudah jalan pulang. Bentar lagi sampe rumah. Bye " Telfon langsung ditutup Gaara yang malas dengan curhatan Sasuke kalau dilanjutkan terus.

' Ino ya. Hmmm. Memang cantik. Badannya juga bagus. Rambutnya yang blonde dan panjang menarik banget. Pantes aja Sasuke mau ngincer. Tapi yang lebih asik lagi, dia suka main basket. Kurasa aku harus mendapatkannya. ' Lalu terlelaplah Gaara di kasur miliknya.

* * *

**Ini dia chapter 1 nyaaaaaa! Semoga menarik dan mohon di review yaaa! THANKYOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf banget karena chapter yang pertama terlalu singkat dan banyak yang typo ataupun hurufnya kurang. Untuk chapter kali ini dan selanjutnya akan kuusahakan agar gak ada kesalahan ya :D**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO – MASASHI KISHIMOTO

* * *

Lapangan basket indoor Konoha High School kali ini sangatlah ramai. Banyak murid cowok maupun cewek bernyanyi – nyanyi bersama, berteriak, melompat – lompat dan melakukan gerakan yang sama bersamaan layaknya sedang menonton konser. Namun, tentu saja mereka tidak sedang menonton konser, melainkan menonton pertandingan sparring antara Konoha High School dengan Suna High School. Suna High School memang bukan salah satu sekolah yang bagus dalam bidang akademiknya, tapi mereka harus diperhitungkan dalam prestasi non – akademik. Suna High School memiliki banyak sekali prestasi dalam bidang non – akademik, bahkan jumlahnya sering kali menyaingi Konoha High School.

Suna High School juga termasuk sekolah yang terkenal dengan senioritas amat tinggi. Banyak sekali kejadian kriminalitas menggunakkan fisik yang terjadi di sekolah itu, sehingga seringkali murid – murid Suna High School terlihat amat menyeramkan. Kenapa ? Karena isinya cowok semua. Maksudnya hanya menerima murid cowok. Tapi, menurutku sih, terkadang dengan hal itu membuat solidaritas dan kebersamaan makin tinggi. Contohnya, kalau kita tau temen kita sendiri bakal digebukin ( re : pukul ) kita pasti bakal nolongin temen kita itu dan nyari cara biar temen kita gak kena pukul. Dan contoh lainnya. Tapi memang sih, dengan melihat mereka saja, sudah malas. Mungkin karena isinya cowok semua, maka mereka gak peduli penampilan sama sekali.

Balik lagi ke pertandingan. Sorak – sorai murid – murid Konoha High School masih terdengar sangat keras.

_~ Sudah kubilang jangan melawan Konoha, mendingan kamu diam dirumah saja. Sekarang kamu rasakan akibatnya, karna kubilang jangan melawan Konoha. Siapa yang suruh melawan Konoha? Siapa yang suruh melawan Konoha? ~_

Nah itu adalah salah satu nyanyian dari murid – murid Konoha dengan tujuan membuat lawan menjadi down mentalnya. Sebenarnya masih sangat banyak lagi nyanyian yang lain, tapi untuk saat ini nyanyian itu lebih cocok karena perbedaan point yang cukup jauh. Konoha High School dengan point 77 dan Suna High School dengan point 20.

" Tidak biasanya Suna tertinggal seperti ini. " kata Tenten dengan ekspresi agak kecewa dan sedikit bingung.

" Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya kita harusnya senang karena menang? " Sakura jadi ikutan bingung.

" Iya sih memang aku senang karena menang, tapi biasanya Suna akan mengejar point yang kita dapat dan terkadang bisa lebih dari kita dan akhirnya mereka yang menang. Tapi, sampe quarter ( re: babak ) keempat inipun, skor mereka masih kalah jauh. Jadi gak seru banget. "

" Yasudah lah ini kan juga sparring saja, Tenten. "

" Hey Ino, kamu serius banget sih, nontonnya? Aku aja mulai bosan. " Kata Tenten sambil nyenggol Ino yang berdiri sambil menonton dengan serius.

Tapi tidak ada balasan dari Ino. Justru Ino sama sekali tidak mendengar.

" Biar aku saja. " Kata Sakura. Dan langsung saja Sakura mencubit lengan atas Ino dengan kekuatan penuh.

" AAAARGH. SAKIT! ADA APA SIH TIBA – TIBA NYUBIT? " Ino langsung naik darah.

" Ternyata lagi konsen beneran ya... ada siapa sih? Kamu pasti lagi memerhatikan seseorang. Kasih tau dong! " Pinta Tenten kepada Ino.

" Ah tidak. Gak ada siapa – siapa kok. "

" Bohong! Kita udah temenan bahkan dari sejak SD Ino. Kalau permainan seperti ini, kamu pasti juga akan bosen nontonnya sama kayak aku. Tapi, kali ini pasti kamu lagi merhatiin salah satu yang ada di lapangan lagi main kan? Jangan – jangan... anak dari Suna ya? " Tenten mencoba menginterogasi.

" Kamu cerewet banget sih. Tapi yaaa, karena kalian selalu bersamaku dan mengerti aku paling baik. Jadi, tak berguna untuk berbohong. Ya ya ya aku memang memperhatikan seseorang. Tapi kurasa aku mau untuk menahan diri, kalian tau kan aku tidak mau kejadian SMP terulang. "

" Yeay! Akhirnya Ino kita mau mencoba jatuh cinta lagiii ~ Sakura jadi senang! Itu tidak masalah Ino, yang penting kamu menunjukkan kalau sudah mulai membuka hatimu kembali " Sakura jadi ikut senang.

Permainan kali ini sebenarnya memang biasa saja. Tapi ini pertama kalinya Ino menyaksikan seorang Gaara bermain serius. Cara Gaara memainkan bola, membawa bola sangat membuat Ino terpukau. Selain itu, Gaara juga dengan mudahnya menipu lawannya dengan berbagai trik ataupun tehnik yang Ino akui itu sangat sulit dikuasai. Membuat Ino sangat terkagum.

" BRUK! "

Terdengar bunyi amat keras berasal dari tengah lapangan, dan membuat Ino terkejut. Disana, tersungkur Gaara dengan salah satu lawannya dari Suna. Keduanya sama – sama mencoba berdiri. Dan bersalaman. Tapi, Ino menyadari, bahwa terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka. Cara mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan penuh kebencian. Membuat Ino bertanya – tanya ada apa yang teradi diantara mereka.

" BRUK! " Bunyi sekali lagi terdengar.

" Argh.. Sakit.. " Ino mengerang sedikit namun tetap menjaga volume suaranya.

" Kamu gak apa apa? " tanya Gaara yang berlari mendekat ke arah Ino.

" ... " Tiba – tiba keluar darah dari jidat Ino. Seperti luka goresan namun mengeluarkan darah.

" Ino! Kamu berdarah! Ayo ke UKS sekarang! " Sakura menarik lengan Ino dan juga Tenten.

Gaara hanya menunduk dan sedikit menunjukan rasa bersalah kepada Ino saat sekali lagi Ino menatap Gaara.

Ternyata, tenaga cowok emang jauh lebih kuat dan berbahaya daripada cewek. Selama ini, aku gak pernah sampe berdarah kalau kena timpuk bola basket. Baru sekarang saja... dan sangat bikin sakit kepala dan perih.

" Terima kasih Sakura, mau dikasih hansaplast aja. " Kata Ino pada Sakura yang sehabis membersihkan luka Ino.

" Besok – besok lebih baik kita dudukk di tribun saja ya. Tribun kita kan sangat tinggi, pasti gak bakal kena timpuk lagi. " Nasehat dari Tenten disetujui oleh kedua temannya.

" Mmmm... Sakura, Tenten. Kurasa aku ingin istirahat disini dulu, kepalaku masih sangat sakit nih. Belum kuat berdiri karena serasa semuanya berputar – putar. "

" Baiklah Ino, Get Well Really Soon! Mungkin satu jam lagi kami akan mengecheck keadaanmu lagi ya, selamat tidur. " Tenten dan Sakurapun berlalu.

" Terima Kasih. " Dan Ino terlelap.

Di tempat lain...

" Gaara, kau mau kemana? " tanya Sasuke.

" Tidak kemana – mana. Capek abis sparring. " Jawab Gaara malas.

" Yaaah ayolah nonton sparring bola di belakang! Aku akan ikut bertanding nih! " pinta Sasuke sedikit memaksa.

" Sudah kubilang aku malas. "

" Baiklah, doakan aku semoga bisa mencetak gol! " Kata Sasuke sambil berlari ke lapangan bola.

" Tenten! Yuk kita nonton sparring bola di belakang! Ada Sasuke loh mau main! " Teriak Sakura dengan senangnya.

" Apa kau yakin? Tapi kita harusnya jangan pergi jauh – jauh atau kita bisa kelupaan dengan Ino yang lagi di UKS tau! " Kata Tenten.

" Bagaimana kalau aku yang menjaga Ino saja? " Gaara menawari kedua cewek tersebut. Masalahnya Gaara sendiri juga kaget kenapa ia bisa dengan refleks bertindak seperti itu.

" Kamu...? Bisa dipercaya? " Kata Tenten mengawasi.

" Iya. Janji gak akan berbuat hal aneh. " Jawab Gaara meyakinkan.

Dan dengan itu, Gaara segera menuju ruang UKS dan mendapati Ino sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Gaara's POV

Aku langsung berlari ke ruang UKS sesaat setelah mendapat ijin dari kedua teman Ino. Bisa – bisanya aku lupa tidak menjenguknya setelah aku yang menjadi penyebab utama kenapa dia bisa sampai berdarah.

Sesampainya, kulihat ia sedang tidur dengan sangat tenang diatas tempat tidur yang paling pojok, tepat di bawah AC. Aku mencoba untuk perlahan – lahan dalam gerakanku sehingga tidak menggangu nya saat tidur. Kuambil salah satu kursi yang tersedia dan menaruhnya di sebelah kasur milik Ino. Dan disitulah aku duduk, mengamati cewek yang satu ini.

Cewek ini terlihat sangat rapuh apabila sedang tidur. Kulitnya begitu putih dan bersih, walaupun kurasa dia sering bermain dibawah terik matahari. Rambutnya yang terurai begitu indah, berkilau. Tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi dan langsing membuat aku mengakui bahwa bentuk tubuh seperti itu yang paling dicari para cowok. Termasuk aku. Kurasa dia amat beruntung sebagai perempuan yang sangat sempurna.

Tapi... kenapa aku malah terpesona dengan cewek ini? Bukankah seharusnya aku dengan Matsuri?

End of Gaara's POV

" YES! MENANG! Mana nih Gaara? Aku harus mencarinya! Akan kusuruh dia mentraktirku, Hahahaha " Kata Sasuke dengan riang gembira karena menang di pertandingan.

" Selamat ya Sasuke! Kau menang! Kamu juga mencetak 2 gol dan sangat mendominasi permainan! " Kata Sakura dengan senangnya memberi selamat pada Sasuke.

" Hmmm... Gaara ada dimana ya? " Sasuke sedikit bergumam.

" Kamu mencari siapa? " Tanya Sakura.

" Mencari Gaara. Si rambut merah. "

" Hm... dia sepertinya sedang di UKS. " jawab Tenten.

" Baiklaaaah aku akan segera kesana! Bye! " Sasuke segera lari pergi.

Sasuke memang begitu. Tenaganya tidak akan pernah habis entah kenapa.

" Dasar Gaara. Mentang – mentang capek abis tanding, bukan berarti dia seenaknya numpang tidur di UKS dong! " gerutu Sasuke yang sebenarnya berniat ikutan juga numpang tidur.

Cklek.

" Gaara! Ba**- " **perkataan Sasuke langsung terhenti ketika dia menyadari Gaara sedang tidak sendiri melainkan ada seseorang lagi sedang tertidur di atas kasur.

" Kamu ngapain disini? Kukira lagi tidur. Itu Matsuri? Dia kenapa? Eh tunggu dulu... " Sasuke menyadari kalau perempuan itu bukan Matsuri.

" Dia Ino. Cewek inceran mu kemarin saat hari demo ekskul. " Jawab Gaara mencoba sedikit tenang.

" Lalu kenapa dia disini dan kau ada disini juga? " Sasuke mulai berpikiran yang aneh dan menduga hal yang tidak baik terhadap temannya itu.

" Tadi dia kena timpuk bola basketku. Sampe berdarah, dan sepertinya pingsan. " Gaara menjawab apa adanya.

" Ohh begitu... Kau bodoh juga sih. Main basket aja tenaganya udah mau kayak tawuran aja. "

" Terserah. " Jawab Gaara singkat.

" Bagaimana kalau aku yang menggantikanmu menjaganya? Sekalian aku mau mencoba mendekatinya. Lagi pula bukannya kamu harus mengantar Matsuri pulang? " Kata Sasuke yang berniat untuk sedikit mengusir Gaara.

" Baiklah. Bilang padanya aku minta maaf sudah bikin dia seperti itu. " Kata Gaara sambil berjalan keluar UKS. Memang benar kata Sasuke, ia harus mengantar Matsuri pulang. Ia tidak berani berkomentar atau tidak melaksanakan apa yang jadi kewajibannya apabila sudah menyangkut hal tentang Matsuri.

Tak berapa lama...

" Akhirnya, kamu bangun juga Ino! " Seru Sasuke yang begitu senang sangat Ino sudah bangun.

" ... S – Siapa? " Ekspresi muka Ino begitu bingung ketika malah seorang cowok yang tak dikenal ada disampingnya.

" Ah ya! Perkenalkan! Aku Uchiha Sasuke! "

" Tenten...? Sakura...? "

" Hmmm... 2 perempuan yang tadi ya.. kurasa mereka sudah pulang. Aku disini karena Gaara harus pulang sehingga tidak menemanimu hingga kamu bangun. Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang pulang saja? Sudah hampir jam 4 sore loh. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah. " Jawab Sasuke panjang lebar.

" Baiklah "

Di perjalanan, kondisi aku dengan Sasuke sangat aneh. Maksudku, aku tidak tau harus membahas apa, aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, tapi dia tiba – tiba bisa disini sekarang, menemaniku. Tunggu dulu...

" Kamu bilang tadi Gaara tidak bisa menemaniku? " Ino bertanya dengan hati – hati

" Oh iya, maaf, aku lupa kalau Gaara menitipkan pesan untukmu, katanya ia minta maaf telah secara gaksengaja melempar bola kepadamu dan membuatmu terluka "

" Kamu gak menjawab pertanyaanku. Berarti dia memang menemaniku. Kenapa Gaara harus pulang? " Ino benar – benar ingin tau kali ini.

" Dia harus mengantar seseorang. Baiklah itu tidak penting. "

" Ini rumahku, terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Hati – hati di jalan ya " Ino memberikan salam.

" Sama – sama, bye Ino! "

" Byee Sasuke "

TUNGGU DULU.

SA – SU – KE? Itukan nama yang disebut Gaara waktu itu... Jangan dekat – dekat dengannya? Kenapa? Dia terlihat seperti baik – baik saja. Dan wajahnya gak kalah ganteng sama Gaara. Mungkin seharusnya aku gak harus menjauhi Sasuke. Kupastikan dulu alasannya mengapa aku harus menjauhi dia. Ngomong – ngomong tadi Gaara menemaniku kan pasti walaupun sebentar, besok aku harus berterima kasih padanya.

Esok harinya...

" Inooo, apa kamu sudah siap? Cepatlah ada yang datang menjemputmu! " Mama berteriak dari lantai bawah.

" Menjemputku? Siapa ya... Iya maa aku akan turun! " Ino berlari dari lantai atas ke bawah.

" Kamu ini ya, mentang – mentang sudah besar, sudah punya pacar gak bilang – bilang ke mama! " Mama Ino sedikit bercanda.

" Enggak maa! Aku sama sekali belum pacaran kok! " Ino membantah

" Yasudah, cowok gantengmu sudah menunggu di depan tuh, jangan biarkan ia lama menunggu ya. "

" Mama apaan sih... baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya mam! Byeee "

...

" Gaara? " Ino terkejut.

" Pagi. " Sapa Gaara singkat.

" Hmm. Pagi. Kenapa kamu datang menjemputku? "

" Kudengar, kamu pulang sama Sasuke kemarin kan? Kenapa kamu mau? Kan sudah kubilang kamu jangan dekat – dekat dengannya! " Tiba – tiba saja raut wajah Gaara jadi mengeras dan emosi.

" Ada apa sih? Kenapa kamu sekarang malah marah? Bukannya kamu sendiri yang menitipkanku pada Sasuke dan kamu yang meninggalkanku pergi mengantar siapalah aku gak peduli. Lagi pula, dengar ya, Sasuke itu baik! Dia tidak melakukan apapun kepadaku kok! Jangan seenaknya kamu mengatur seseorang untuk berteman dengan siapa saja! Terimakasih sudah menjemputku, tapi maaf aku ingin berjalan sendiri saja ke sekolah! "

Enak saja pagi – pagi sudah marah begitu. Hak dia apa sih? Mengatur orang seenaknya saja! Sasuke itu baik! Dia gak jahat sama sekali. Tapi kenapa Gaara begitu inginnya agar aku menjauhi Sasuke? Dasar Gaara menyebalkan. Yang sebenarnya jahat itu berarti Gaara kan bukan Sasuke! ARGGH ingin kubunuh rasanya. Lihat saja, di sekolah, aku akan mengabaikannya.

Dan benar saja, Ino mengabaikan Gaara setiap kali Gaara lewat ataupun berusaha menyapa Ino. Namun, sebaliknya, jika Sasuke yang menyapa Ino, pasti Ino aka menanggapinya dengan ekspresi yang senang luar biasa.

" Ino. Ikut aku! " Gaara menarik Ino dan membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah yang cukup kecil sehingga jarang didatangi murid lainnya.

" Aw sakit tau! Pelan – pelan dong! Kamu mau apa sih? " Ino mem – protes.

" Kamu yang apa – apaan! Aku selalu mencoba berbuat baik ya sama kamu, tapi kamu biarkan gitu aja! " Gaara makin geram dengan sikap Ino yang seperti itu.

" Kamu siapa aku? Kamu ada hak apa? Kakakku? Bukan! Pacarku apalagi! Lebih baik kamu pergi aja! " Ino juga sangat kesal.

" Baiklah. Mulai hari ini aku gak akan mempedulikanmu lagi. Jangan sampai menyesal saja, dan kalau kamu butuh apa – apa, jangan pernah datang kepadaku. "

Dan dengan itu, hubungan antara Ino dan Gaara selesai sampai disana. Mereka tidak saling bertemu, menyapa atau berinteraksi apapun. Ketika mereka tak sengaja satu kelompok di sekolahpun, Gaara langsung bertukar anggota dengan kelompok lain, pokoknya apapun dilakukan Gaara untuk jauh dari Ino. Sebenarnya Ino agak merasa sedikit sakit hati karena Gaara bersikap yang diluar dari pemikiran Ino. Dan, Ino juga menjadi merasa kehilangan. Bagaimana tidak? Gaara lah yang pertama kali membuat Ino berkesan pada saat demo ekskul. Dan mereka sudah sempat dekat satu sama lain, tapi kini mereka benar – benar seperti musuh. Ino sedang tiduran di kasurnya, sambil memainkan bola basket yang diberikan oleh Gaara. Ino masih menjaga bola basket itu dengan baik, berusaha agar bola basket itu tetap bersih tanpa lecet lebih banyak lagi dan bahkan ia menaruh bola basket itu di tepi ranjangnya.

Ino merasa dirinya sangat teramat bodoh. Ia melewatkan kesempatan yang ada di depan mata. Membiarkan orang yang ia akui memang ia sukai pergi begitu saja, dan itu karena kesalahannya sendiri. Ino merasa dirinya idiot, berkata kasar kepada orang yang ia sukai. Tapi kini memang sudah terlambat, Gaara benar – benar membencinya, benar – benar menjauhinya. Ino tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa lagi. Dan kini... satu – satunya harapan yang ada, hanya ada Sasuke. Sasuke yang selalu menemani Ino kemanapun Ino mau, selalu membantu Ino disaat Ino membutuhkannya. Sehingga, Ino memutuskan untuk mencoba move on dan berusaha menerima Sasuke yang kini selalu ada di sampingnya.

* * *

MASIH BERLANJUT LOOH! TUNGGU UPDATE SELANJUTNYA YAAA! THANKYOUUU


End file.
